A background image processing apparatus, such as a printer and a facsimile, receives image and fax data sent from an external device. The image processing apparatus generates print image data based on the image and fax data and stores the print image data into an HDD (hard disc drive), for example. The stored print image data is subjected to gamma correction. After the gamma correction, the image processing apparatus prints an image on a transfer sheet based on the print image data.
FIG. 1 illustrates a printer 1 (i.e., the image processing apparatus) and client computers 8a and 8b (i.e., the external devices). The printer 1 includes a NIC (network interface card) 2, a printer controller 3, an HDD (hard disc drive) 4, a printer correction unit 5, and an image forming unit 6. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the printer 1 is connected to the client computers 8a and 8b via an IP (internet protocol) network 7, such as a LAN (local area network) or the Internet.
The client computers 8a and 8b can send PDL (page description language) image data via the IP network 7 to the printer 1. The PDL image data received by the printer 1 is transferred via the NIC 2 to the printer controller 3. The printer controller 3 generates print image data based on the PDL image data, and then sends the print image data to the HDD 4. The HDD 4 stores the print image data and sends the print image data to the printer correction unit 5 on demand. The printer correction unit 5 performs a print gamma correction on the print image data, and then sends the print image data to the image forming unit 6. The image forming unit 6 prints an image on a transfer sheet based on the print image data.
FIG. 2 illustrates a receiver facsimile 10 (i.e., the image processing apparatus) and a sender facsimile 16 (i.e. the external device). The receiver facsimile 10 includes a fax controller 11, an HDD (hard disc drive) 12, a printer correction unit 13, and an image forming unit 14.
The sender facsimile 16 sends fax data to the receiver facsimile 10 via a public circuit 15, for example, PSTN (public switched telephone network) or ISDN (integrated services digital network). The fax controller 11 receives and expands the fax data, if necessary, and then sends the expanded fax data to the HDD 12. The HDD 12 stores the fax data and sends the fax data to the printer correction unit 13. The printer correction unit 13 performs a print gamma correction on the fax data, and then sends the fax data to the image forming unit 14. The image forming unit 14 prints an image on a transfer sheet based on the fax data.
In the above-described image processing apparatus, however, the print image data stored in the HDD can only be used for printing or otherwise remain stored.